Ayudamé a Olvidarlo
by Z. Sam
Summary: Ya pasaron cuatro años desde entonces, pero...como dicen alguien debe pagar tarde o temprano. *FIC REVIVIDO LUEGO DE UN AÑO* ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE MI *n*
1. ¿Será el karma?

**Wuauu...dejo un songfic y me desaparezco 2 semanas...pero mirenle el lado positivo, porfin deje mi primera historia, la iba a poner ayer pero estuve de luto por la muerte de Amy Winehouse :(, bueno de todas maneras ya la puse y aunque al princpio parezca un DxG les aseguro que sera un TxG, y puede que hasta hayga un DxC, pero no creo...**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a teletoon, carton netword y ****sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayúdame A Olvidarlo<strong>

**Chapter 1: ¿Será el Karma?**

POV. Gwen

Corrí y Corrí. Aún oigo como me llama, pero no puedo detenerme, no puedo volver atrás, no puedo ser tan tonta de perdonarlo de nuevo, no puedo… Salí corriendo en cuanto lo vi, aún oigo sus últimas palabras "no es lo que parece", siento correr un liquido en mis mejillas, ¿son lagrimas?, yo Gwen la que se prometió así misma no llorar por amor lo hago, si, lo hago.

¿Por qué yo? Porque a mí me toca siempre sufrir por amor, primero con Trent y ahora con…, esperen ¿Trent?, tal vez esa sea la respuesta Trent lo que le hice fue muy malo, bueno a él y a Courtney, será el karma que me está haciendo pagar después de estos 4 años?

Recuerdo cuando esto empezó, todo por ese maldito trabajo!, eso fue lo que causo todo!...

Flashback

Duncan y yo acabamos de mudarnos a Miami, ya su difundo padre le heredó una cadena de clubes y una casa ahí.

- Que linda casa- decía emocionada aquella gótica abrazando a su novio.

- Lo sé, me alegra que te guste – decía este devolviéndole el abrazo – además ahora tendremos mucho más dinero gracias a la herencia de mi padre.

La supuesta casa era en realidad una enorme mansión, tenia 3 pisos un gran jardín con piscina y palmeras alrededor, era de color crema con columnas blancas **(si no se lo imaginen busquen en google: mansiones y es la número ocho)**. Pero por dentro era mejor, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con una gran escalera de madera que parecía que flotaba al medio, cuadros hermosos, plantas por doquier, en resumen ¡era hermosa!

Ya en su cuarto, que por cierto era el más hermoso de la casa, Gwen se disponía a escribir en su diario.

_Querido diario:_

_La casa que Duncan heredó es ¡hermosa! Y como él dice con esto de los clubes podremos tener más dinero, pero diario cuando estoy con él aparte de amor no puedo dejar de sentir…culpa. Sí, culpa, aún después de estos cuatro años siento culpca. Te preguntaras ¿Por qué?, bueno por el simple hecho de que aún recuerdo lo que pasó con Trent y Courtney en total drama; es que, ¿cómo no sentirlo?, a Courtney prácticamente le quite a su novio y además éramos como mejores amigas; y a Trent… bueno creo que ya está de más decirlo. En fin, no estoy culpando a Duncan por eso, solo que...me hubiera gustado al menos explicarles a Courtney y Trent todo lo que pasó._

_Hasta la próxima…Gwen._

Guardó su diario, salió al vestíbulo y vio a Duncan sacando las cajas del camión de mudanza

- Duncan, ¿quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó.

-No, estoy bien- pero al mirarla se distrajo y le cayó esa caja de ocho kilos en el pie **(jajaja XD)- **Ahhh! $/*/&*

-Estas bien!- gritó Gwen corriendo hacia su auxilio.

-Sí, muy bien- dijo adolorido tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

- creo que debimos haber contratado el servicio completo- aludió ayudándolo a sentarse.

-No!, yo puedo hacerlo- respondió acomodándose en el sofá.

-Selena!, tráigame una bolsa de hielo- le ordenó a la ama de llaves.

-En serio estoy bien Gwen- trató de calmarla.

-Ok, pero igual tendrás que reposar un rato-dijo mientras le ponía la bolsa de hielo en el pie.

-Ni hablar!, en media hora tengo que ir al trabajo

- No! Tienes que reposar- dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, solo tengo que sentarme y ver que todos hagan su trabajo, así de simple- comento en tono despreocupado.

- Bueno, de eso quería hablarte…-dijo algo incomoda.

-Ahh?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarnos- dijo sobándose el brazo.

-Ahh?- pregunto desconcertado otra vez.

-Más bien a nuestra relación…- iba continuar pero Duncan la corto-No entiendo que tiene que ver nuestra relación con mi trabajo?-volvió a preguntar.

- Lo que pasa es que ayer hable con Leshawna, le conté de tu nuevo empleo y ella me dijo que me cuidara porque la gente que trabaja como tú engaña a sus esposas con un montón de prostitutas- contesto sentándose en una silla junto a él.

- Ahh…ya veo, y tú le creíste- dice algo indignado- tú crees que yo te engañaría Gwen?.

-Bueno…-Duncan la corta-y o nunca te engañaría Gwen!.

-No me grites Duncan! Tampoco es algo tan difícil de creer- se estaba parando para irse pero Duncan le gritó- De que estas hablando- Gwen le responde en un tono bajo – de Courtney…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ya sé tanta espera para 2 hojas, pero creanme con el tiempo que tengo me sorprende que no sea una, además me pareció interesante que termine así.<strong>

**Ya sé mas o menos como voy a continuarla pero si se le ocurre algo diganmelo acepto consejos y criticas**

**Reviews...pliss**


	2. ¿Será cierto?

**Ola... eee! actualize rápido! FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! bueno aqui les va el suiguiente chapter, pero antes...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Gracias a "el cuevo blanco" por estar pendiente de mis fics y dejarme lindos reviews! gracias:) , a L4U- LaUra-Theblackrose por leerme y dejarme un review! gracias y último pero no menos importante a Liberty princess! gracias gracias! me encantan tus historias!

**ABVERTENCIA :**Este chapter es la continuación del flash back**.**

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores...

**Aqui les va el chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **¿Será cierto?**

_Courtney!En serio? no puedo creer que ella dijera eso!Yo engañe a Courtney, ok lo admito. Pero la engañe con ella!Y aún así me reclama, mejor dicho, aún así lo recuerda-_pensé, desvié la mirada a otro lado y mi reloj de pared **(que por cierto tenia bordes de oro)-**_Oh no! ya es tarde, no tengo tiempo para discutir con Gwen._

Me levante del sofá, aunque mi pierna me seguía doliendo, pero lo soporte; fui corriendo a la puerta. Para mi suerte mi padre, junto con la mansión, también me dejo esta limosina; le indique la dirección al chofer y en un minuto ya estaba ahí, entonces me acerca al de seguridad y…

-Lo siento señor solo pueden entrar los que están en la lista- me dijo despreocupado mientras miraba a otro lado.

-No necesito estar en la lista!, soy Duncan Black, el dueño!- le grite, asiendo que esta temblara un poco. Estaba enojado, había discutido con Gwen y ahora no me dejaban entrar a mi propio club!.

-Lo-lo siento Sr. Black-dijo titubeando- discúlpeme, por favor entre.

Entre, a pesar de que por fuera el club parecía chico, cuando entre ERA ENORME; había una gran pista de baile, unas 5 barras de cocteles, un escenario , la cabina del Dj, miles de luces alrededor y por supuesta la zona VIP, ahí es donde debía estar.

Entré y me senté en esos sofás en forma de U alrededor había una barra de cóctel y un jacuzzi!.Me relaje tratando de olvidar lo de Gwen, pero esa palabra seguía redundando mi cabeza: Courtney…Pero mientras pensaba en eso vi ahí en una de las barras a una chica; estaba de espaldas, pero aún así se veía que tenía un buen físico, era de tez morena y cabello castaño sujetado. Me recordaba a alguien... -¡Courtney!- grité tan alto que hasta el que resguardaba la zona VIP me escucho.

- Pasa algo Sr.?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, no! Todo está bien- dije esperando que me creyera, pero antes que lo dijera el vio el punto exacto que yo estaba viendo **(no sé cómo: D).**

-Es muy linda- comento alegremente-Quiere que la traiga?-sonrió pícaramente.

-Ahh? puede hacer eso- pregunté inocente **(jajaja "inocente").**

-Claro Sr. Mandaré a alguien enseguida- diciendo esto fue y regreso con la chica.

Espera volver a ver a Courtney, aunque probablemente me mataría, pero ya pasaron cuatro años, digo, debe haberlo superado. Entró, pero al verla me llene de decepción, no era ella…

- Aquí está Sr. Black- dijo prácticamente lanzando a la chica.

-Gracias- me puse a pensar- supongo.

Se fue y nos dejo a mí y a la chica, que por su cara parecía ser una Lindsay** [1]**.

-Hola- saludo alegre e ingenuamente.

-Lo siento, parece que ha habido una equivocación, pensé que eras otra pers…-trate de explicarle pero esta se me lanzo antes de que acabase.

Comenzó a besarme y a sacarse la ropa, y aunque ya que soy un hombre y tengo necesidades, por una parte esto me agradaba, por otro lado pensé en Gwen y en lo que me había dicho. Bueno pues creo que tenía razón…Ella siguió besando, al principio me resistí y trate de empujarla pero no se despegaba de mí, luego empecé a ceder, no era el primero que engañaba a su novia, además estoy casi seguro que después de programa ella me estuvo engañando con Trent** [2]****.**

Después de más o menos 2 horas la chica se retiro sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, ya era oficial, había engañado a Gwen. Me sentía algo mal, pero aún así no perdería la astucia, tenía que borrar todo rastro de esa chica por si Gwen se daba cuenta. Me borre los rastros de lápiz labial, bote mi camisa y compre otra nueva. Luego llegue a mi casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras todo eso pasaba…<strong>

**POV. Gwen**

Courtney? Enserio le dije eso, que estúpida soy como pude meter a Courtney sabiendo que él la engaño conmigo!- me repetía dando vueltas en la alcoba – tengo que disculparme con él- entonces salí hacia donde lo había dejado pero no estaba…

-Duncan – empecé a llamarlo.

-Srta. Gwen, el Sr. Black se acaba de retirar- me dijo cortésmente el portero.

- Oh claro, gracias- le dije amablemente, el asintió y yo fui a la cocina.

-Debió haber ido al trabajo- dije molesta.

Me senté en el sofá y estuve viendo películas hasta que él llegara, en aproximadamente tres horas apareció…

-Duncan, quería disculparme por…- no pude terminar por que él empezó a besarme, pero mientras lo hacía no pude evitar percibir un olor a en su cuello

- No hay nada que disculpar, yo lo siento- dijo separándose de mi-no es tú culpa que seas mal aconsejada.

Iba discutirle eso de "mal aconsejada" pero decidí callarme, ya que tal vez Leshawna se haya equivocado y además yo ya no quería seguir peleando con él. Luego de eso cada uno s fue a su respectiva habitación ya que yo le había dicho que quería mi propia habitación y él acepto.

Cuando me acosté no pude dormir, pensaba en ese olor… perfume, empecé a sospechar, tal vez Leshawna no se equivoco. Pero eso era ridículo no reo que Duncan sea tan mala persona para engañarme en su primer día de trabajo…

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES...<strong>

**1: **Al decir Lindsay, se refiere a una chica inocente, medio tonta y superficial.

**2:** Lo quepasó es que después del preograma Gwen se queria disculpar con Trent, así que había tratado de localizarlo varias veces, ditanciandose así de Duncan, pero él pensaba que ella le estaba siendo infiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si se que dije que era la continuación del flash back, a así lo es pero al parecer el flash back se alargara hasta el siguiente chapter, es que enserio quiero explicar bien lo que paso en el DxG para pasar al TxG!<strong>

**Criticas, comentarios, saludos... REVIEWS!**


	3. No es lo que parece

**Hola! cibernautas ! Este chapter va a ser el último que deje hasta 2 semanas mas o menos, ya que 1)se acabaron mis vacaciones ,2) Tengo que hacer miproyecto de ciencia, mi tema es "unguento para quemaduras 100% ecológico", y creanme es más dificil de lo que suena. y 3) Como con este chapter ya termina el flashback ( por fin...) no me quedan más ideas :(. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A PrincesaStereoLove y Libertyprincess por dejarme siempre un review, gracias; a Laurosa :3 por su review, gracias; y a Lenda y Geminis por sus reviews, gracias; y le agradeceria a Emily si dejara de decir a cada rato gracias, Emily: mala :(, Samantha: perdón,es que enserio cansas, Emily: :).

**DISCLAMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, cuales nombres no recuerdo en este momento.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta es la continuación del Flash Back del Chapter 1.

**Sin más preámbulo aqui les dejo el chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: No es lo que parece<strong>

**POV. Duncan**

Me levante, me estire, tome una ducha y me vestí. Era la una de la tarde, aunque no me sorprende ya que ayer llegue como a las cuatro. Salí del cuarto ya todo cambiado y encontré a Gwen con cara de sueño sentada en la cocina, apuesto que acababa de levantarse.

- Buenos días preciosa- dije repentinamente sacándole una sonrisa a Gwen, quien recién se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Buenos días?- pregunto alegremente –Buenas tardes dirás.

-Que hay para almorzar Selena- le pregunté amablemente.

- Supuse que querrían algo ligero –respondió serenamente y con una sonrisa- Pollo al ajonjolí con crema oriental- dice inmediatamente después.

-Fabuloso – dije sonriendo y empezando a comer.

El almuerzo estuvo…tranquilo no comentábamos nada fuera de lo normal. Después de más o menos una hora ya habíamos acabado de comer.

-Duncan – me llamó Gwen con una sonrisa en el rostro- creo que antes de que te vayas al trabajo, pues deberíamos ver una película- dijo mientras me jalaba al sofá.

-Claro, todavía tengo que ir después de 2 horas- dije sentándome y rodeándola con mi brazo.- y , ¿Qué película quieres ver?.

- "X-Men: primera generación"-dijo sacando el video, ya me lo esperaba porque Gwen es fanática de "X-Men".

**POV. Gwen**

Nos preparamos para ver la película, quería estar un rato con él antes de que se valla. Aunque disfrutaba estar a su lado, en toda la película no hice más que pensar en el perfume de su cuello, y si él me estaba siendo infiel?, no podía seguir soportando está duda, pero…no le puedo preguntar ¿o sí? No, no, no seas patética Gwen, él seguramente lo negará…pero que puedo hacer?. Supongo que no me queda más que esperar a ver como sigan las cosas.

Al cabo de una hora y media la película acabo y como correspondía Duncan tenía que irse.

-Bueno Gwen, me tengo que ir- se dirigió a mí besándome.

-Está bien, pero vuelves temprano?- pregunté dudosamente.

-A la misma hora que ayer- dijo y al ver mi cara, la cual expresaba tristeza, se acerco a mí y me dijo- Sabes que esto lo hago por los dos, te amo.- para después besarme e irse.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Duncan<strong>

Llegué al club y otra vez estaba completamente repleto, me senté en mi sofá en forma de U y me trajeron otra chica, luego que "termine", me trajeron otra y luego… otra; estuve con 5 chicas en total, cada una más idiota que la anterior pero también bonita. Cada vez que estaba con alguna se me iba pasando poco a poco la culpa, hasta ya no sentirla. Digo, a quien no le gustaría está vida?, estar con todas las chicas que quieras y nadar en dinero, yo amaba a Gwen pero… estaba pensando terminar con ella….

Luego de aproximadamente 7 horas ya estaba completamente ebrio, una chica se me acerco cuando estaba a punto de irme y me jaló hacia adentro, trate de evitarlo pero termine encerrado de nuevo en la zona VIP con ella…luego de estar besándonos unos 20 minutos, yo ya quería pasar a lo siguiente pero ella me dijo "Tengo algunas amigas que nos pueden ayudar" enseguida entendí lo que dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ella salió por un momento y regresó con 4 chicas más, se acomodaron y bueno…creo que ya saben lo que pasó.

**POV Gwen**

Ya pasaron 2 horas, debería ir a ver como está, estoy muy preocupada- me repetía pensando en lo que le podría estar pasando.

No aguante más y fui directamente a la camioneta ya que Duncan había tomado la limosina.

- Srta. Gwen – dijo preocupado el portero- a donde va.

-Voy a ver a mi novio en su trabajo- dije con un tono más…mandón.

- No desea que la lleve?- pregunta tratando de calmarme.

-Está bien- respondí resignada.

Llegamos al club y vi la limosina estacionada, sonreí y entre de inmediato, pregunte por él y me indicaron la zona VIP. Entré y lo que vi me conmociono **(jajaja, suena a una escena de la casa de los dibujos)**. Lo encontré en un jacuzzi completamente desnudo con 5 chicas igualmente desnudas a su lado.

-Duncan…- dije decepcionada y con la cabeza baja.

-Gwen…- me miro sorprendido, viendo como me iba alejando, volteó y vio la situación en la que yo lo había encontrado- esto no es lo que parece…- dijo tratando de evitar que yo me fuera**. **Pero era tarde, empecé a correr hasta lo que mis pies me daban, el seguía llamándome- Gwen, Gwen!- pero lo ignore.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok los veo en 2 semanas!o si puedo antes...<strong>

**Samantha: Adiós a todos!**

**Emily: Adiós!**

**Samanatha: Que haces aquí Emily, tenemos que empezar a hacer el proyecto?**

**Emily: Esta bien, vamos.**

**Samantha: Bye, los veo en otro chapter.**

**Emily: Reviews pliss :D...**


	4. Un reencuentro bajo la lluvia

**Hello! Como estan? Aquí yo vengo y les dejo un nuevo chapter! Me da pena no actualizar tan seguido :(.Lo malo esque yo soy muyyyy lenta para escribir y a mi mamá no le gusta que pase 5 hora en la compu :(**

**Bueno, pero yo me las arreglo. Ahora sin más preámbulo aqui está el nuevo chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS:<strong> Quiero agradecer a "FASARA", Princesa Stero Love, Liberty princess, cuervo y Emily. Emserio los adoro chicos gracias! :)

**DISCLAMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores blablabla...

**ADVERTENCIA**:...Ahhh... Cre que no hay ninguna...

**Emily: y entonces por que lo pusiste**

**Samantha : no lo sé solo quería que mi fic se viera lleno, sabes cuantas hojas he hecho?**

**Emily: 1 y media**

**Samantha: Como lo supiste? **

**Emily: Por que eso dice en tu documento de word**

**Samantha: mala :(. Porfavor disculpen a Emily, ella sigue mal por lo que perdimos.**

**LEAN EL CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reencuentro en la lluvia<strong>

**POV. Gwen**

Ya me aleje lo suficiente, no veo que me siga, o al menos eso espero. Empezó a llover, y yo sigo llorando, mis lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia y no hay casi nadie aquí afuera.

Me senté en una banca del parque que para mi suerte seguía seca, trato de quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza pero no puedo y esas palabras siguen redundando en mi cabeza "No es lo que parece", maldito Duncan como quieres que no crea que es lo que parece, es tan obvio… y apuesto que este no ha sido el único día que me engañas…

Estoy cansada y ya van a ser las dos de la mañana, me pare y camine por la acera buscando a alguien que me dé por lo menos una dirección del lugar en el que me encontraba ya que era la primera vez que yo viajaba a Miami y no conocía la ciudad.

De pronto encontré a un hombre parado junto al semáforo, tenía un gran abrigo, un sombrero algo inclinado y un paraguas negro. Me acerqué a él para preguntarle la dirección y en cuánto volteo mi cara se llenó de sorpresa.

- ¿Tre-trent?-pregunte tartamudeando, no lo había visto desde total drama pero él seguía igual, con su cabello todo despeinado y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Gwen, aaah… hola- dijo con una cara de sorpresa igual a la mía.

- Hola – dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

- Estas toda mojada, y es muy tarde… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Queda a pocas cuadras de aquí- dijo algo tímido y yo asentí.

Empezamos a caminar, aunque sabía que él me haría muchas preguntas no me quedaba de otra, era eso o congelarme toda noche con la ropa mojada. Mientras caminábamos ninguno de nosotros dijo una sola palabra.

Entramos a su casa, no era tan grande como la de Duncan pero aún así era bastante elegante. Fue al segundo piso y luego bajo con un camisón rosa, al verlo me preocupe un poco ¿Y si él tenía esposa o algo así?. Me lo entregó y yo fui al baño a cambiarme, luego salí con el camisón ya puesto me senté en uno de sus sofás y él también se sentó.

- y… ¿Vives aquí?- preguntó tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había producido entre los dos.

- Mmm… Vivía, o algo así- Respondí incomoda por esa pregunta.

- Aaahh…- Dijo casi suspirando y haciendo así otro silencio incómodo.

Así estuvimos por algunos minutos… Sentados en el sofá sin absolutamente nada que hacer ¡Maldito silencio incomodo! Como es posible esto hace pocas horas estaba feliz de la vida* con Duncan y ahora mírenme, estoy en la casa de Trent. Estaba tan incómoda que iba hablar, pero él se me adelantó.

- Y… ¿tienes novio?- dijo volteando a mirarme y sobándose el codo.

-Algo así…o mejor dicho, tenía- al decir esa palabra tuve que contener mis lagrimas, pero por suerte creo que él noto lo mal que estaba y se limito a no mencionar nada más de ese asunto.- Y… ¿Tú tienes novia?-Trate de sonar lo más desinteresada que pude.

- No, no- respondió negando con la cabeza, admito que al escuchar eso sonreí un poco.

- Y entonces…- dije señalando el camisón que me había dado.

- Ah, eso pues…es de mi hermana. O mejor dicho…era…- dijo con todo el dolor reflejado en su voz, que estúpida soy ¿Cómo pude preguntar eso?.

- O... Lo siento- dije muy muy muy apenada.

- Tranquila, tú no sabías- dijo tratando de sonreír.- Y, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo está tu familia?- Preguntó viéndome a los ojos, no sabía que contestar hace años que no hablaba con mi familia.

- A, a… están todos bien- respondí esperando que me creyera y no preguntara nada más al respecto.

- Ok- dijo sonriendo- pues, si no hay nada más que decir… puedes dormir en su habitación-me dijo tranquilo y apuntando hacia una puerta.

- Oh, sí claro, no te molesta que lo haga- comente parándome.

- No, no está bien- dijo subiendo al segundo piso donde de seguro era su habitación.

- Ok- dije y entre a la habitación- Ah, Trent- Lo llame.

- Si- respondió él, algo alarmado.

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecio?<strong>

**Antes que nada: la expresión" feliz de la vida" tal vez muchos no la conozcan es algo así como ESTAR FELIZ.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews...yo adoro esta historia, perdón por no actualizar a tiempo**

**Emily: Ya dijiste eso**

**Samantha: Shhh!. Ok espero que les haya gustado- *cofcof***

**Emily: Que?...O si...REVIEWS!**


	5. Poniéndose al día

**Hola mundo! regresé con nuevo nombre díganme solo Sam ^^, bueno pues razones por la qyue me demore tanto, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de como continuarlo hable con mis amigos pero todas las tramas que me aconsejaban se iban de frent al DxC como dice en la descripción este en un TxG, habrá algunos momentos DxC más adelante pero pequeños y además eran comedia y me acabo de dar cuenta que soy muy seria al escribir :/. Bueno la verdad iba a descontinuar el fic pero luego vi los reviews y no tuve corazón para hacerlo, además vi los vídeos de Tom McGilis con Chris y me emocioné por la quinta temporada ! :D así que voy a seguir sus recomendación y tratare de hacer que la pareja se note más, con todo espero que ls guste y si alguien de Perú lo lee, AXL ROSE DEBIÓ GANAR!**

**Disclamer: Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen y lo hago sin fines de lucro(pero recibo dinero solo mándenlo ))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Poniéndose al día<strong>

**POV. Trent**

¡Wow!, nunca imagine lo que estaba por llegar claro que ya había pasado pero no sé, como que luego de tanto tiempo se siente raro; creo que mejor los pondré al día, luego de que Gwen se quedara a dormir a media noche aproximadamente, algo obstruyó mi sueño, un fuerte estruendo proveniente del baño, me levante, coloque mi bata y fue directamente a ver qué había pasado, era Gwen.

Estaba ahí tirada en el suelo con una herida en el brazo que como según puedo observa fue producida por un recipiente de vidrio que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, roto en varios pedazos dispersados por todo el suelo.  
>Le pregunte si estaba bien, que pregunta más obvia, ella me dijo que si, la ayude a pararse y la lleve a mi habitación para tratar su herida, le coloque alcohol y un gran pedazo de venda para cubrirla, cuando termine ella me agradeció y pues lo siguiente fue un gran silencio incómodo seguido de un intenso intercambio de miradas entre ambos que terminó con un dulce y lleno de recuerdos, beso.<p>

Luego regresé tranquilo a dormir y no pude evitar soñar con todos esos momentos en el reality, todos esos hermosos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar recordar ese horrible momento donde todo lo que pude expresar fueron lágrimas.

Aún después de todo este tiempo me seguía doliendo claro que el rencor ya se lo borrado hace mucho pero las heridas de un primer amor nunca se olvidan.

Aunque no puedo negar que el beso me dio nuevas esperanzas acerca de un posible nuevo romance con Gwen, pero lo que me preocupaba y casi había olvidado, era la situación en la que la había encontrado, todavía no lograba explicarme porque no tenía donde dormir o donde estaban sus pertenecías. Y así me quedé pensando toda la noche hasta por fin quedarme dormido.

**POV Normal**

A la mañana siguiente Gwen había despertado primero ya que ella a diferencia de cierto pelinegro durmió apenas terminó esa no esperada situación.  
>Se quedó esperando a que despertara mientras recorría la casa, se sentía como una intrusa pero no tenía nada más que hacer y trataba de despejarse lo más posible para no recordar la vergonzosa situación de ayer con su ahora EXnovio.<p>

Al hacer el recorrido puedo encontrar la sala repleta de cuadros en donde se podía apreciar a Trent con una hermosa mujer, suponía que era su hermana pero tenía algo de sospecha en que se podía tratar de un viejo y no olvidado aún amor.

Cuando por fin Trent despertó bajó y se encontró con una gótica que observaba muy atenta sus cuadros familiares.

- Ella era mi hermana- dijo sorprendiendo a Gwen.

- Oh, claro- dijo avergonzada.

Se sentaron en la mesa principal para tomar desayuno, mientras lo disfrutaban Trent no pudo evitar contener el, desde ese momento, nuevo tema de conversación.

Ese tema era una explicación acerca de lo que estaba haciendo Gwen en la situación en la que la había encontrado la noche anterior a lo que la pelinegra se mostro bastante asombrada tratando de pronunciar bien sus palabras puesto que le dolía aún la situación y trataba de no llorar.  
>Al final luego de intentar cambiar el tema terminó contándole todo <strong>(no necesito repetir el flashback, verdad)<strong>

Ante esta aclaración Trent se quedó algo sorprendido y al ver como a la gótica se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, se paro, fue hacía ella y se disculpó mientras la abrazaba, Gwen también lo abrazo y ante ese tierno momento no pudo faltar un pequeño beso seguido de una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

Todo estaba bien en ese momento pero luego surgió un nuevo tema impuesto por Trent, las pertenecías de Gwen, como ella había salido tan desprevenidamente de la mansión dejó ahí todas sus cosas (ropa, joyas, fotos, etc.) y ahora necesitaba recuperarlas ya que no tenía que usar excepto la ropa que Trent le había prestado.

Gwen se sentía muy dolida en ese momento, él noto y la calmó, pero aún así sabía que tenía que ir a reclamar sus cosas y terminar de una vez por todas con Duncan.

Ella entendió e iba a tratar de armar un plan pero no pudo contenerse, lo más rápido posible agarró uno de los tachos de basura y procedió a vomitar en el; Trent ayudo a limpiarla y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella no entendía muy bien que había sucedido, ella nunca sentía náuseas y menos vomitada desde los retos de comida de Chris. **Por un momento se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza pero luego de razonar la expulsó de su mente, después de todo, no podía ser posible, ¿O sí?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo por ahora, fue muy corto SI, tiene suspenso ESPERO, bien que creen que hayan podido ser las nauseas ? Cuando aparecerá Courtney? porque no hice POV, de Gwen? Descubranlo el siguiente chapter<strong>

**- Agradezco a todos los lectores por sus hermosos reviews que me impulsan para escribir esta historia :D**

**Reviews porfa ! **


	6. ¿Paradise City?

**Hi everyone! **

**Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde que no actualizo, que puedo decir, exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes pero ahora estoy en vacaciones de verano y espero actualizar más, el siguiente chapter es corto(como todos) pero lo hice en 1 hora, algo es algo ¿verdad?.**

****Disclamer: Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro(pero recibo dinero solo mándenlo) y referente al título del chapter: cualquier parecido con el nombre de una canción es pura coincidencia :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong> **6: ¿Paradise City?**

Gwen trató de olvidar esa loca idea y empezó a poner excusas en su mente, tal vez pudo haber contraído un virus o tal vez el desayuno estaba sobrecargado, dejo eso a un lado y se concentró en Trent, quien ahora la miraba algo asustado, ella le dice que no es nada, y él dice creerle aunque por dentro no esté muy seguro.

Aún era temprano y ya que Trent le insistía con eso de ir a recoger sus cosas decide ir.

Ambos salen en el auto de Trent pero Gwen no conocía muy bien la dirección y le dice que antes de ir directo a la susodicha mansión dieran un paseo por la ciudad para tratar de sacarle el estrés que le estaba provocando el solo pensar en ver de nuevo a Duncan.

* * *

><p>Trent condujo por toda la ciudad, primero se dirigieron a los preciosos y elegantes parques llenos de diversa vegetación en donde se sentaron mientras que él le contaba a Gwen como había sido mudarse desde Canadá a lo que ella escucha muy atenta.<p>

Luego se dirigieron a los museos, antiguos y bellos museos, donde le hizo un pequeño tour. Pasaron por los grandes y hermosos morros y al final se dirigieron a las playas, Gwen se sentía muy bien mientras apreciaba la belleza de aquella ciudad que bien podía ser el paraíso y a Trent le hacía feliz ver como ella lo disfrutaba.

Pero de pronto mientras salían de la ruta costera se acercaron a una calle llena de clubes nocturnos, ahí Gwen reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir y enfrentarse a quien hace poco ella pudiese haber considerado como el amor de su vida, Duncan.

Trent se dio cuenta por donde estaban pasando y se salió de aquella calle de inmediato, luego al notar que Gwen estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos y sin dar respuesta alguna le pregunta que quiere hacer ahora, a lo que ella responde indicándole lo poco que recordaba acerca de la ubicación de la mansión Black.

Llegan a las afueras de la mansión donde Trent se sorprende al ver su gran tamaño y todos los lujos que ostentaba.

Gwen lo guío hasta la puerta, las grandes rejas doradas que impedían su paso, y se dispone a hablar con el portero, quien al ver su cara la recuerda inmediatamente y corre para ir a avisarle al "señor de la casa"** (¬¬).**

Gwen se asusta y le dice a Trent que mejor espere en el auto, que ella iba a arreglar todo y si necesita algo le iba a avisar, lo que menos quería es que Duncan se regocijara diciendo que por fin había comprobado de que ella le era infiel con Trent.

Trent regresa al auto y casi al instante sale corriendo Duncan con el rostro lleno de felicidad por encontrarla, abre las rejas e intenta besarla pero Gwen lo empuja, "Solo vine por mis cosas" le dice fríamente lo que hace que Duncan se llene de decepción, "Enserio creíste que iba a regresar contigo como si nada hubiese pasado" le dice al notar la expresión en su rostro a lo que Duncan trata de pedirle que lo perdone y decirle que no fue su culpa. Gwen lo ignora y entra a la mansión, va directo a su cuarto mientras Duncan trata de detenerla.

Ella entra e inmediatamente empiezan a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos al ver a una persona conocida durmiendo sobre su cama, "Yo te lo explico" dice casi murmurando Duncan, pero Gwen empieza a sacar sus cosas y meterlas a la maleta, "¡No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera ha pasado un día!" grita entre sollozos, lo que hace que aquella chica tirada sobre su cama empezara a despertar y la vea, "¿Gwen? ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunta con una notoria resaca, "Eso también me pregunto yo" dice en tono bajo y sale con sus maletas en brazos. Duncan trata de detenerla de nuevo y la sigue hasta afuera de la mansión donde Trent la esperaba, ella entra con sus maletas al auto de este y él arranca de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que era corto! pero a mi parecer estuvo bastante interesante :)<br>Y, quien creen que es la chica misteriosa?, bueno creo que fui muy obvia con eso jaja**

**GRACIAS Areemii Popsycle !  
><strong>

**Espero que la hayan pasado muy lindo en navidad y pues gracias por leer, no saben cuan agradecida estoy cuando veo que alguien leyó este fic :)**

**Review porfavor! denme mi regalo de navidad ;)**

**Z. Sam**


	7. Un reencuentro bajo el alcohol

**Bueno después de casi un año xD (perdon *n*) aqui les traigo el siguiente chapter de este, mi primer fic :'3, las excusas de porque me demore tanto están de más, ya estaba pensando en eliminar el fic pero enserio cuando leí los reviews, ay :3 me senti tan bien de que les gustara mi fic, ok ok sin más pre angulo aquí esta! **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CHAPTER OCURRE EN EL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL "**Chapter 4: Un reencuentro bajo la lluvia**" (me gusto el nombre x3)**

**Perdonen mi linealidad desordenada :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong> **7: Un reencuentro bajo el alcohol  
><strong>  
>Duncan corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarla pero no podía avanzar mucho, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, se sentía mareado y ya casi no podía sostenerse en pie así que decide regresar al club y dejar que Gwen se calmara un poco, según él tarde o temprano volvería.<p>

Ya estaba por llegar al club y en la entrada pudo observar a una joven bastante ebria marchándose, tenía cabello castaño largo, una hermosa piel morena que ahora estaba llena de brillo y sudor, un vestido ajustado color esmeralda y unos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés que al instante reconoció.

Sí, era Courtney.

Se quedó paralizado, no supo cómo reaccionar hace años que no la veía y ciertamente había cambiado pero aún seguía teniendo esa silueta que tanto le encantaba, se le hizo raro verla en este estado nunca creyó que Courtney fuera de esas personas que frecuentaban clubes a esa hora de la madrugada, "tal vez fue con unos amigos por su cumpleaños" pensó, de hecho ¿cuando era su cumpleaños? No lo recordaba, no recordaba casi nada de ella, hace apenas unos días que comenzaba a recordarla y tratar de buscarla, es más, por eso es que ahora estaba en su situación, pero no se arrepentía, seguía disfrutando verla.

"¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Debería ir a hablarle? ¿Pero y si aún me odia? ¿Y si ya no? Ahhhhh… ¡¿Que m***** hago?!La p**** m*****." Se torturaba pensando.

Duncan no resiste y va hacia ella pero de pronto sale un tipo musculoso, fornido y bastante atractivo que trata de llevársela, ella se resiste y trata de luchar pero su condición, de alcohólica anónima en proceso, no estaba ayudando. Él reacciona de inmediato y envía a uno de sus hombres de seguridad para que se lo lleven y la ayuden.  
>Luego se acerca a Courtney y esta al verlo también se queda inmóvil, empieza en un pequeño silencio incómodo que es roto por el agradecimiento de ella, Duncan le dice que no es nada, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y se ofrece a llevarla a su casa, esta se queda mirándolo y todo se vuelve negro.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Y ahora que jefe?" pregunta uno de sus hombres de manera muy relajada<p>

"No sé donde vivirá. Si hace años hubieras engañado a tu novia con su mejor amiga y desde ahí no se hablaban pero de pronto te la encuentras saliendo de tu club y esta se desmaya cuando le ofreces llevarla a su casa… ¿Tú crees que se enojaría si te la llevas a tu casa?" dice Duncan dando énfasis a su situación.

"Pues si le compro helado no creo que se enoje, nadie se enoja con helado, a menos que sea intolerante a la lactosa claro." Responde el hombre algo pensativo.

"No, no es intolerante, tienes razón el helado es una buena solución" Afirma un contento Duncan.

Con ayuda del hombre la sube a su auto y van camino a la mansión, al llegar la carga hasta el cuarto de Gwen que estaba desocupado, aunque tenía sus dudas ya que Gwen podía volver y si la encontraba en su cama hundiría las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, pero ya era tarde y su cabeza no daba para más así que la arropa y le da un beso en la frente admirando su rostro y recordando esos viejos tiempos en donde estaba enamorado de aquella chica que hoy estaba frente a él desmayada y oliendo terriblemente a alcohol, oh si, estaba muy ebrio.

Sin más regresó a su habitación a por fin descansar, tal vez había perdido a Gwen pero había ganado a alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, lo sé, ¿Un año para eso? jaja perdon pero yo siempre escribo chapters de una hoja :c, aun asi espero que les gustara, con este chapter entenderán mejor el chapter 6. Y los agradecimientos *O*<strong>

**Gwen Floren: Gracias por el apoyo, no la abandone *O* wii, espero que te guste este chapter no lo eliminare :$ tal ves me demore en publicar pero lo haré :3**

**CrazyGothic-dxc: perdón por la demora :c aun asi espero que te guste el chapter c: gracias  
><strong>

**Areemii Popsycle: Aquí esta la explicación :3 gracias por seguir leyéndome! espero que te guste este chapter.**

**cOshi: perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente chapter n.n si pobre Gwen pero la vida es dura y la noche es oscura(8) **

**Darkneko66: Muchas gracias :33 aquí sigue la historia y espero que te guste c:**

**Fasara: jaja bueno aquí esta la continuación (despues de un año xd pero algo es algo) espero que te guste n.n!**

**Y pues aquí termina, ya no paro mucho por aqui pero trato de leer lo que puedo, ya no veo a muchos de los escritores y escritoras que estaban en mis tiempos *n* varios están como yo tratando de revivir sus historias, y si ellos me están leyendo pues háganlo! quiero seguir sabiendo de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima espero sus reviews porfis *n* Se me cuidan:3**

_**-Z. Sam**_


End file.
